This is War
by poupinete
Summary: Au milieu de tous ça, il y a moi, Casey Jones. Mon seul et unique but dans ce monde de chaos n'est plus que de survivre. Bienvenue en enfer !
1. Chapter 1

_N_om & Prénom : Casey Evy Jones

_Â_ge : 19 ans

_D_ate de naissance : 16 novembre 1992

_L_ieu de naissance : Londres

_M_étier:  
Je fais partie de ce qu'on appelle "Les parias", je n'ai pas de métiers fixes, je cherche de petits jobs afin de subvenir aux besoins de mon petit frère ainsi qu'à mes besoins personnels, je ne travaille jamais plus de deux mois dans un même endroit étant donné que je voyage énormément depuis deux ans, disons que la stabilité me fait peur. A vrai dire, j'ai peur d'à peu près tout ces temps-ci, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail...

_D_escription physique :  
Je suis une petite brune ayant les cheveux longs, et totalement lisse mais plutot rebelle. Mes cheveux sont la plupart du temps lâchés mais de temps à autre attachés en queue de cheval. Ma coiffure est assez simple, croyez-moi, un dégradée et une mèche sur le côté fait très bien l'affaire mais je ne suis jamais vraiment coiffés. Mes yeux sont bleus, tout de plus commun. Je ne me maquille juste avec le minimum, je préfère paraître naturelle, le superficiel, très peu pour moi. Je mesure dans les 1m65 et est je suis assez mince sans vraiment avoir de formes. Mon style vestimentaire se résume à des sweat, jeans et converse. Souvent quand on me regarde, on a l'impression que j'ai pris le premier truc qui se trouvait dans mon dressing, ce qui est parfois le cas et le plus souvent ce n'est qu'une impression. je n'ai pas grandi dans le milieu du luxe, alors ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, je m'en fiche pas mal, comme je le dit assez souvent, je ne suis pas née pour plaire, tant que moi, ça me plait, c'est le principal.

_D_escription mentale:  
On dit que je suis hypocrite et pourtant je suis tous ce qui a de franc et honnête. Tout ce que je pense, je le dis et tant pis si ça dérange. Je déteste l'hypocrisie alors hors de question pour moi de casser du sucre sur le dos des autres, sans jamais dire en face ce que je pense réellement d'une personne par la suite. Certes je peux critiquer certaines personnes, mais égale à moi-même, J'en ferais toujours part aux personnes visées. Très têtue, quand j'ai une idée en tête, personne ne peut me faire changer d'avis. Je suis quelqu'un de très déterminée et je ferai toujours tout pour arriver à mes fins, quitte à blesser les personnes qui vont se trouver sur mon passage. Néanmoins, je connaîs les valeurs de l'amitié et je sais m'excuser quand j'ai conscience d'avoir été trop loin. Très sociable, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par n'importe qui pour autant. En apparence j'ai l'air d'être une jeune femme insensible et froide, pourtant quand on me connait on sait que je me cache derrière cette image. Au fond je suis très sensible et ne supporte pas qu'on me vois pleurer. D'ailleurs cela n'arrive pas souvent puisque lorsque ça ne va pas je prend sur moi. Evidemment j'encaisse, encaisse et encaisse et comme on peut le deviner, quand c'est trop et que je ne peux plus prendre sur moi, j'explose et dans ces moments là mieux vaut ne pas être dans ma ligne de mire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai horreur des jeunes filles qui font tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, même si c'est le cas pour moi, mais à contrario de ses filles, je ne veux pas qu'on me porte plus d'attention qu'à une autre. Même si je ne m'occupe que de moi la plupart du temps, je sais être là pour mes amis quand ils en ont besoin. Très rancunière, je ne pardonne jamais une trahison ou alors il faut du temps, mais la confiance elle ne l'accorde jamais deux fois... Enfin normalement. Quand on me trahit ou que je remarque qu'on lui m'a menti, je deviens cette garce que je n'aime pas être et que les autres n'aimeraient pas avoir contre eux. N'ayant peur de rien, je me moque totalement de savoir à qui je m'attaque, souvent impulsivement d'ailleurs. Ce qui me pose souvent quelques problèmes, mais grâce à mon sourire et mon charisme, j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir facilement. Je suis plutôt maladroite et gaffeuse, mais je sais rattraper mes erreurs et ne perd jamais la face devant les autres. Même si je ne me venge pas de suite du mal qu'on peut me faire, je le ferai un jour ou l'autre. Alors les personnes responsables de mon malheur n'ont qu'à bien se tenir et ne pas oublier ce détail. En amour comme en amitié, je suis très sincère et fidèle. Enfin surtout quand je suis amoureuse. Mais pour le moment, je me moque pas mal de trouver le grand amour. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer sentimentalement dans une relation sérieuse, et celui qui un jour fera de moi ce qu'il voudra, ne semble pas vouloir se montrer !

_L_iens :

_J_eremy Jones :  
Mon frère, on est inséparable, je tuerai pour lui, il est sous ma responsabilité depuis deux ans, mais surtout depuis la mort récente de ma mère. Jeremy à deux ans de moins que moi, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir le dessus quelque fois, j'ai même l'impression que je suis sous sa responsabilité et non pas l'inverse, il a énormément muris pendant ses deux années. Notre lien est indestructible, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens moi-même, il est toujours la pour me rappeler qui je suis, et vice-versa.

_A_dam Lewis:  
J'ai rencontré Adam dans l'un de mes moments difficile, étant donné que je ne fais confiance à personne mise à part mon frère (et encore !), je me suis directement méfiée de lui, je le prenais pour un hors la loi ou je ne sais quel autre pourriture qu'il pourrait y avoir dans l'endroit ou je me trouvais. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte qu'il était enfaite comme moi, qu'il n'avait pas de but précis, il ne cherchait enfaite qu'un peu de compagnie. Il a toujours voyagé seul et à vrai dire, ça ne l'avait pas toujours réussi. J'ai finit par accepté qu'il nous accompagne, lui accordant une confiance limitée, mais je dois admettre que je m'entend bien avec lui, son passe-temps préféré et de me taquiner, bien qu'il sait que je déteste ça, mais c'est l'une des rares personnes avec qui je me suis aussi bien entendu durant toute ma vie, bien qu'elle soit courte et surtout en ces temps-ci...


	2. 1

1.

_De nos jours..._

Respiration soudaine, semblant de soupir. La tête basse, je laissais mes larmes s'échapper et s'écraser silencieusement contre le sol blanc qui recouvrait la surface de ma chambre d'hôtel où je résidais depuis un peu moins de deux mois, où je perdais pied. Le combiné du téléphone s'écroula au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin, je me rendis compte, un peu tard, que c'était le mien. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur un point imaginaire, mon corps demeurait immobile, comme si mes muscles, ainsi que mon cerveau refusaient obstinément de m'obéir, mon corps se mouvant seulement à la violence de mes sanglots. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol. Le sifflement aigu qui obstruait ma tête continuait de se prolonger et commençait à envahir mon esprit. Figée sur place, j'observais cette courbe s'aplanir peu à peu, celle de ma vision troublée par mes larmes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je m'emballais. Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient plus et la terreur avait désormais envahit tous mes membres. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus les plaquer contre ma poitrine pour qu'elles cessent de trembler. Nous étions désormais seul face au destin, la réalité m'avait frappée de plein fouet, sans que je m'y attendre, sans que je puisse m'y préparer. Les yeux à demi-clos, je priais sans cesse pour que cette mésaventure ne reste qu'un simple cauchemar. Une main s'abattit soudain sur mon épaule. Dans un sursaut épouvantable, je tournai lentement la tête et découvris le visage inquiet de mon petit frère.

Le téléphone avait brusquement sonné en pleine nuit, à cause du décalage horaire. Il n'avait suffi que d'un mot de la part du Docteur Williams, un ami de ma mère, pour que je comprenne. Le pire c'était que je me fichais éperdument de savoir comment il m'avait retrouvé. Le monde tombait sur mes épaules, tout s'écroulait sur ma propre personne. Le reste de mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, les larmes qui n'avaient jamais cessé de couler le long de mes joues écarlates s'intensifièrent rapidement. Tout était terminé, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ma vie avait basculé du mauvais côté. Je pouvais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et crier à qui voudra m'entendre, la situation était désormais arrêtée, plus rien ne pourrait changer...

Je me souviendrai sans doute encore longtemps de cette période de ma vie. Tout juste âgé de 17 ans, je venais de quitter à regret la femme qui m'avait porté neuf mois durant. Celle qui m'avait aimé et qui avait tout fait pour moi. Celle que j'avais prise comme modèle : Natalia Jones, ma mère, infirmière réputée à Londres depuis que la guerre avait commencée, me laissant seule face à la vie. Mon père ? Un hypocrite qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui n'a même pas eu le courage de nous élever, mon frère et moi, alors autant laisser tomber l'idée de le compter sur lui pour s'occuper de nous, j' avais tiré un trait sur lui depuis le soir où je l'avais vu quitter la maison, j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'ai longtemps pleuré son départ, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne m'atteins plus.

Lorsque les soldats sont arrivés ce jour là, j'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, partagée entre sauver la vie de ma mère en mettant celle de mon frère et la mienne en danger, ou bien fuir avec lui et laisser ma mère se débrouiller seule. Mon choix avait déjà été fait depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de cette dernière.

_17 juin 2010, Londres._

- **Casey, je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une deuxième fois, prend ton frère et sauve-toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir. Je te promets que dès que tout ça sera terminé on sera de nouveaux réunis.**

Je la fixai sans vraiment comprendre, la bouche ouverte dans l'espoir de pouvoir riposter quelque chose. Son regard était suppliant et elle ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, complètement affolée. Les coups de fusils et les cris se faisaient nettement entendre, pareil aux râles de souffrance qu'émettaient les patients. Chaque secousse due aux bombes faisait littéralement trembler l'hôpital où nous nous étions réfugiés, la maison n'étant plus sûre pour nous. J'avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne supportais pas d'être impuissante, inutile dans cette guerre. Je détestais la façon dont elle me disait ça, ça sonnait trop comme un adieu pour moi, une mauvaise réplique de film. Je ne voulais pas la laisser, je ne le pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de me prendre avec force dans ses bras et de me serrer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir 

- **Maintenant, vas t-en.** Me cria-t-elle avec haine en me poussant vers l'extérieur. Mais je ne bougeais pas, mon regard dériva un instant sur mon petit frère accroupi dans un coin, se bouchant les oreilles comme un enfant. Jeremy avait une peur panique des armes depuis qu'il avait vu quelqu'un se faire tuer de sang-froid, sous ses yeux. Une larme involontaire glissa le long de ma joue que j'essuyais d'un revers de main, je ne voulais pas monter mes faiblesses, même si à cet instant, _j'étais_ faible, inexorablement.

Je compris alors ce que je devais faire, pour le bien de mon frère, même si je ne le voulais pas. Je l'attrapais par le bras et le poussa à l'extérieur lui aussi mais, au même moment, une explosion surgit de nulle part, nous projetant mon frère et moi à terre, presque totalement enfouit sous des débris. Je n'avais pas lâché Jeremy pour autant. Ma vision se brouilla et ma respiration devint irrégulière et haletante. Je ne me souciais même pas de la douleur quasi-insupportable qui occupait ma jambe droite. Je me mis à hurler comme une désespérée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni ou aller, mon frère me regarda comme s'il comprenait mes pensées. Je me relevai difficilement en tentant de trouver ma mère dans ce chaos, Jeremy ne cessait de me tirer par le bras, je finis par le suivre, lasse et vidée. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans un coin à l'abri et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, priant pour que tout cela s'arrête au plus vite.

Je ne me souviens de rien après ça, juste d'une douleur et puis ce fut le noir complet.

_4 novembre 2011, Los Angeles._

- **Éteins cette putain de cigarette, tu veux ?**

- **Va te faire foutre, Jeremy !**

Quand je fais de longues heures de marche à la recherche d'un simple motel ou d'une petite ville où je pourrais passer la nuit avec mon frère, ce n'est pas d'eau dont j'ai besoin, mais de tabac. Je ne fume pas depuis longtemps à vrai dire, mais comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu essayer et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il ne sembla pas prendre ma menace au sérieux puisqu'il prit la cigarette sans que je m'y attende et la jeta lamentablement à terre avant de l'écraser et de me jeter un petit sourire satisfait. Je ronchonnais et shootais vivement dans un caillou. Lui, se contenta de rire comme un abruti. Je lui assenais une tape derrière la tête ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Jeremy avait vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi, mais je suis tellement lunatique que ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Nous étions sur la route depuis le matin, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, je savais juste qu'à présent nous étions le soir...

C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai quitté ma mère, depuis que je m'étais retrouvée chez une "famille" pas très net après m'être évanouie à cause de ma blessure au genou. C'est sans doute ce qui a renforcé mon hostilité envers les autres personnes. D'accord, ils nous avaient gentiment recueillis, mais ils nous avaient aussi gentiment attachés à des barreaux pour nous soustraire des informations... Sauf qu'on ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils nous demandaient, ces foutus étrangers... Je leur ai craché à la figure et ça a fini en émeute... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir, mais finalement ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mon frère est vivant, je suis vivante, c'est le principal, non ? Une fois sortie de cette galère, Jeremy et moi avons rassemblé le peu d'économie qu'il nous restait pour nous acheter des billets d'avion, direction Los Angeles, qui n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs... Un mode de vie pas souvent facile à vivre, mais on survit tant bien que mal. Le couché du soleil me pris au depourvu, je jurais entre mes dents et posais mon énorme sac à terre.

- **Bon, bah... Je crois que ce soir on dormira à la belle étoile !**

- **Pour ne pas changer...**

Oui et pour ne pas changer, c'est encore moi qui resta éveillé toute la nuit, je ne dormais déjà pas beaucoup avant ça, mais là, autant dire que je ne dormais plus du tout... Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas fermer les paupières, exercice que je croyais avoir maîtrisé au bout de deux ans (apparemment, ça n'a pas vraiment marché...). Mes yeux se fermèrent totalement et je ne résistais pas, je n'essayais même pas de résister. J'en avais assez de ce train de vie, c'était vraiment trop épuisant. Jamais en dix-huit ans de vie, je n'aurais cru faire tout ce que j'ai fait en seulement un an : Fuir mon pays natal en pleine guerre, prendre un avion presque illégalement, faire du stop avec des inconnus (une première de chez première, surtout pour moi qui ne fait confiance à personne, autant dire que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal), même Jeremy avait eu la folie de voler une voiture garée à une station service. Coup de chance pour nous, le propriétaire avait oublié les clefs sur le contact.

Un bruit ce fit retentir, lointain, répétitif et extrêmement agaçant. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup et mon regard dériva vers la source du bruit. La peur prit possession de moi et mis en éveil tous mes sens. Je sautais sur mes pieds, en position de défense, prête à affronter le danger.

Ouais, c'est ça !

S'il fallait me mettre hors de danger, je n'avais qu'à réveiller Jeremy et il me protégerait comme il le fait si bien depuis que toute cette histoire à débuter. Non, je n'étais pas si faible ! Enfin, si, devant un hors la loi, je l'étais, bien malgré moi ! Mon poing me démangeais à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur d'en croiser un, ou plusieurs s'ils étaient en groupe et dans ces cas là, il fallait vraiment que je me mette à courir si je ne voulais pas risquer ma peau... J'étais livide, mes membres refusant comme toujours de m'obéir, le bruit s'approcha doucement, une ombre apparut enfin et je retins mon souffle.

- **Salut !**

Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de "Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici ma belle ?" ou "J'espère que tu cours vite !". Je n'y voyais absolument rien dans cette pénombre ce qui était loin d'être rassurant, je pris le risque d'attraper ma lampe torche posée au sol et la braqua sur le visage de l'homme, il se cacha le visage avec les bras en jurant bruyamment et moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Pathétique.

Quand il s'habitua enfin à la lumière après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, il me détailla longuement et je fis de même. Vu comme ça, il avait l'air inoffensif, mais il ne faut jamais, JAMAIS se fier aux apparences. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, un pas, deux pas. Je fis la même chose, en arrière... Et étant donné que je ne suis pas chanceuse, je trébuchais sur quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas et me retrouver sur le cul. De mieux en mieux ! L'homme gloussa doucement et se rapprocha encore un peu. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon niveau. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et mon traitre de coeur s'emballa.

- **J'vais pas te faire de mal, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais !**

Je déglutis péniblement essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ma voix, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'agisse comme ça quand un beau garçon s'approchait de moi, même dans les pires circonstances ?

- **Dommage pour toi, je ne fais confiance à personne.**

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Il ne répondit pas, haussant les sourcils. Il sembla enfin remarquer mon frère puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- **Il est avec toi ?** Demanda-t-il en désignant Jeremy du menton.

- **A ton avis ?**

Ça, c'était bien mon genre, répondre à une question par une autre. N'empêche c'est super pratique quand on ne veut pas répondre à une question... De toute façon, il n'avait pas à savoir, ça ne le regardait pas. Si Jeremy et moi étions seuls, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Nous avions décidé de faire route en solo, pas de petit ami, les relations d'une nuit, passe encore, mais on s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher au gens que l'on croisait sur notre route...

Il bascula vivement sur le côté pour s'assoir à côté de moi, je ne dis rien. Bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeais pas qu'il reste, pour cette nuit du moins, il m'aiderait peut-être à rester éveillée, mais une question me démangeais sérieusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser.

- **Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ou tu fais juste une pause ?**

Sa lèvre inférieure frémit, il tourna la tête vers moi et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je frissonnais, non pas de froid, d'une chose que je ne sus identifier. Une lueur malicieuse allumer son regard.

- **Je partirais quand tu me diras de partir...**

Malin, le mec ! Mais la vraie question c'était "Est-ce que j'avais envie qu'il reste ?" et à vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée... Il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, même pas du tout, mais s'il avait voulu me tuer, j'imagine qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- **J'mappelle Adam, et toi ?**

- **Ça n'a pas d'importance...**

- **Dis-moi au moins ton nom de famille.**

Ce type devenait vraiment trop curieux à mon gout, bien qu'il ne demande que mon prénom, que je n'avais pas voulu lui donner. Même si j'estimais que mon nom était bien plus porteur d'informations que mon prénom, je finis par le lui dire quand même. la fatigue me fais faire beaucoup de choses que je regrette plus tard...

- **Jones.**Soupirais-je, vaincue.

- **Très bien, dans ce cas je t'appellerai Jones.**

Je haussais les épaules, il pouvait m'appeler comme il voulait, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de me tuer ou de me mettre en danger, ça m'était égal. Je ne me souciais pas de savoir si c'était mon frère qu'il voulait tuer, parce que si c'était le cas, il devrait d'abord s'occuper de moi et même si j'étais à peu près certaine de savoir qui mourrait en premier, je protègerais Jeremy jusqu'au bout, même si je dois y passer avant.

_De nos jours..._

Et voila comment Adam nous a rejoint, Jeremy n'a pas trouvé d'objection à ce qu'il reste quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, et moi non plus... Nous avons marché durant des jours, parfois plusieurs sans vraiment manger, mais le fait de ne pas être seul nous à aidés à nous en sortir, la compagnie d'une personne et le meilleure chose qui puisse être. Une fois arrivés à New-York, on a décidés de se poser, « enfin » vous me direz, oui peut-être. La chambre où nous dormons n'est vraiment pas confortable et question hygiène, ne vaudrait mieux pas en parler, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Évidement, en arrivant ici on s'étaient attendu au pire, et d'ailleurs, on a été servis, mais c'est le prix à payer et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il n'empêche que maintenant que je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est belle et bien morte, ça risque de tout changer, Jeremy est bien le seul à comprendre ma souffrance, même Adam n'arrive plus à me faire sourire, bien que ça n'a jamais vraiment était facile.

La vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeaux. Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer...


End file.
